doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Susan Foreman
{Página em construção} |Raça = Time Lord |Afiliação à = |Origem = Gallifrey |Primeira Aparição = An Unearthly Child |Aparições = [[Susan Foreman - Aparições|''Veja a lista]] |Intérprete = Carole Ann Ford}} '''Susan' é o suposto nome da primeira companheira, e neta do Doctor. Os dois viajaram juntos durante grande parte da primeira encarnação do Doctor, e voltaram a se encontrar durante a quinta (TV: [[The Five Doctors]]) e oitava (AUDIO: [[An Earthly Child]]) encarnações do mesmo. Segundo o conto Roses (DWM 214), seu nome verdadeiro seria Arkytior. Biografia Susan nasceu no planeta Gallifrey, e lhe foi dado o nome de Arkytior, que significa Rosa em Alto-Gallifreyan. (PROSE: Roses) Apesar de aparentar ser uma adolescente, acredita-se que ela seja mais velha que Ian e Barbara juntos. (AUDIO: Here There Be Monsters). No entanto, o Primeiro Doctor comenta, à bordo da nave de Maitland, que Susan seria um pouco mais nova que a tripulante Carol Richmond. (TV: "The Sensorites") Seu status como neta biológica do Doctor é discutível, embora não haja nenhuma indicação do contrário. Se por um lado o Doctor a trata como sua neta biológica ao longo da série, há relatos que causam dúvidas quanto à relação de Susan com o Doctor. No conto Birth of a Renegade, publicado na edição especial de 20 anos de Doctor Who da revista Radio Times, o Master refere-se à Susan como Lady Larn, uma Time Lady contemporânea ao Doctor que teria sido salva pelo mesmo de um conflito civil em Gallifrey. Outra explicação seria que ela foi uma das últimas crianças nascidas em Gallifrey antes da Maldição de Pythia, e que teria sido mandada para o planeta Tersurus pelo Outro - seu avô - durante o Grande Cisma de Gallifrey. De volta à Gallifrey para reencontrá-lo, ela teria conhecido o Doctor e o reconhecido como seu avô, renascido. (PROSE: Lungbarrow) thumb|left| O Doctor e Susan a ponto de deixar Gallifrey. ([[COMIC: Time & Time Again)]] O Primeiro Doctor e Susan planejaram deixar Gallifrey juntos, roubando uma TARDIS com defeito da oficina de reparos situada sob o Capitólio. No entanto, tempos depois de ter deixado seu avô, ela se descreveu como apenas uma "passageira acidental" nessa saída de Gallifrey que deixou-se ficar. (AUDIO: Here There Be Monsters) Susan e o Doctor tiveram várias aventuras antes de serem forçados a se instalarem no ferro-velho em Totter's Lane, Londres, em 1963, devido à uma pane no sistema de navegação da TARDIS. Susan passou a frequentar o colégio Coal Hill, enquanto o Doctor ocupou-se em consertar a TARDIS. (PROSE: The Rag and Bone Man's Story, Time and Relative) Durante suas viagem, ambos encontraram colônias de humanos em outros planetas, e também visitaram a Terra em diferentes eras. Susan tirou o sobrenome "Foreman" de I.M. Foreman, o nome que aparecia no portão do ferro-velho em que o Docter escondeu sua TARDIS. Ela adotou os hábitos culturais das adolescentes britânicas da época, como seu interesse por grupos de música pop como John Smith and the Common Men. (TV: An Unearthly Child) thumb|Susan ouvindo músicas pop britânicas dos anos 60 no rádio. ([[TV: "An Unearthly Child")]] Ela tentou sem muito sucesso se encaixar como uma menina normal entre seus colegas, devido ao seu comportamento fora do comum e seu conhecimento ora avançado, ora escasso sobre as matérias do colégio. Ela compreendia física e química avançadas mais que seus professores, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não sabia coisas básicas do dia-a-dia como a equivalência entre as moedas britânicas, ou que o sistema decimal ainda não havia sido introduzido no Reino Unido. Aulas de história também eram por vezes um problema, já que muitas vezes ela podia notar erros de veracidade nos livros, por ter ela mesma vivenciado so fatos. Apesar disso, Susan chamou esses cinco meses em que passou na Terra como "os melhores da vida dela". Susan durante as viagens com o Doctor, Ian, e Barbara thumb|left| Susan pedindo ao avô para deixar que Ian e Barbara saíssem da TARDIS. ([[TV: "An Unearthly Child")]] Toda essa excentricidade de Susan foi provavelmente mais um problema para seus professores do que para ela própria. Quando Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, seus professores de ciências e história, respectivamente, a seguiram uma noite após as aulas para descobrir mais sobre sua vida misteriosa, acabaram encontrando a TARDIS. O Doctor então sequestrou Ian e Barbara, e eles e Susan, apesar de relutante em deixar a Terra, voltaram no tempo, para a Idade da Pedra. Lá, tiveram que salvar o Doctor, e depois escaparem eles próprios de uma tribo de homens da caverna. (TV: An Unearthly Child) Após conseguirem escapar e voltar à TARDIS, atterisaram em Skaro, onde acabaram sendo aprisionados pelos Daleks. Devido à forte radiação dentro da cidade dos Daleks, Susan se viu forçada primeiro a voltar à TARDIS atrás de um remédio anti-radiação, depois a ajudar os Daleks a escrever uma carta para atrair os Thals para uma emboscada. (TV: The Daleks) Durante sua viagem com Marco Polo através de Cathay, a antiga China, Susan formou uma forte amizade com Ping-Cho, uma jovem que havia sido prometida a um nobre ancião da corte de Kublai Khan. TV: Marco Polo) Susan quase foi castigada por se recusar a casar, contra a sua vontade, com a Vítima Perfeita de um sacrifício Asteca, depois de ter sido mandada a um seminário por ter interrompido um primeiro sacrifício. (TV: "The Aztecs") À bordo de uma espaçonave no século XXVIII, O Doctor e seus companheiros conheceram os Sensorites, raça de aliens habitantes da Sense Sphere que possuíam poderes telepáticos. thumb|Na [[Sense Sphere, Susan recorda sua vida em seu planeta natal. (TV: "A Desperate Venture")]] Susan usa suas habilidades telepáticas para se comunicar com os Sensorites, antes de decidir descer ao seu Planeta contra a vontade do Doctor. É a primeira vez que vemos Susan e o Doctor discutindo, com o último sendo superprotetor e teimoso demais para perceber que sua neta já tem idade suficiente para fazr suas próprias decisões. É nesse arco que vemos pela primeira vez uma breve descrição de Gallifrey, quando Susan se recorda com nostalgia de sua vida antes da fuga, expressando finalmente uma necessidade de pertencer à algum lugar. (TV: The Sensorites) thumb|left|Susan é deixada trancada para fora da [[TARDIS pelo seu avô, para que comece uma nova vida com David. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth)]] Numa Londres devastada pela Invasão dos Daleks no século XXII, Susan se apaixona por David Campbell, um combatente a favor da liberdade. Percebendo que Susan nunca o deixaria de vontade própria, o Doctor a engana para que fique trancada para fora da TARDIS, e a deixa na Terra sem poder escolher ficar ou seguir com o avô. Com isso, Susan finalmente acha um lugar onde finalmente sentia que pertencia. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Vida adulta Susan casou-se com David Campbell e construíu uma família. Ela participou ativamente da reconstrução da Terra que se seguiu à invasão dos Daleks. (PROSE: Legacy of the Daleks, AUDIO: An Earthly Child) thumb|Susan mais velha. ([[TV: The Five Doctors)]] Vinte anos após ser deixada na Terra, Susan reencontrou seu avô durante os eventos de The Five Doctors. Além de sua primeira encarnação, ela também conheceu a quita encarnação do Doctor (além de, brevemente, a segunda e a terceira encarnações do mesmo). (TV: The Five Doctors) É sugerido que Susan nunca tenha contado a seu marido que ela não era humana (AUDIO: Here There Be Monsters), porém outra história contradiz essa sugestão. (PROSE: Legacy of the Daleks)